


French Braid

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbie's bored in the lab and Jemma has been given the task of entertaining her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Braid

 Jemma had been minding her own business and working on lab reports when Bobbie had decided to wheel herself backwards from her own desk and incline her chair back so that she could lay her head down on the desk and look up at Jemma. “Hello.” She said softly, looking down at the other women “your hair is on my desk.”

     “Is that really all you have to say?” The other biochemist pouted up at her with the most pathetic pair of puppy dog eyes that Jemma had ever encountered (and she worked with Fitz for a living) “And her i thought you might want to talk. Curb the boredom with me.”

   “I’m not bored” slanting herself forward, Jemma smirked down at the other women “Are you getting feelings of claustrophobia Agent Morse?”

     “Arge...” Bobbie threw her arm over her eyes dramatically “this place is so small. I’m supposed to be out in the world beating up bad guys, not stuck to a desk looking over reports.”

    “You have a degree in biochemistry” Jemma pointed out “I thought you enjoyed this kind of thing?”

   Thinking about it for a moment, Bobbie moved her arm so that she could look back up at Jemma “i do, but...” she started, not sure of what else she was supposed to say.

   “You’ve just gotten so used to all of the action and using your brain in the field that being stuck to a desk is killing you a little on the inside?” Jemma finished her train of thought for her, not noticing her fingers starting to part the long Blond locks of hair on her desk.

   “Ya, something like that.” bobbie smiled, enjoying the feeling of Jemma’s fingers running through her hair “i like using my knowledge in the field, on the fly. it’s a lot more fun and really works out the brain”

     “At least one of us enjoys that” putting her pen down, Jemma brought her other hand to Bobbie’s hair and carefully started to part it into sections “so, what can i do to curb your boredom?” 

    With a shrug of her shoulders, Bobbie tilted her head back and glanced over at Jemma with a soft smile “Just talk to me for a bit?” she asked, not bothering to bring Jemma’s attention to what her hands were doing since she hadn’t seemed to notice yet.

    “Talking sounds nice.” putting the last section of bobbie’s hair off to the side, Jemma thought about some topics that they could talk about while she started to braid the long blond locks into a french braid “we should take a day off sometimes this week, or at least a few hours.”

   “Can you sacrifice a few hours out of the lab?” Bobbie chuckled at the thought of pulling Jemma out of the lab while listening to multiple excuses of why she needed to continue work “seem’s like you might melt if you leave for too long”

   “I’m sure you can find a way to bring me back into one giant jemma like form if i do happen to melt,” Covering her mouth, Bobbie snorted against her hand at the thought of having to put Jemma back together from a giant puddle of Jemma like goo “you’re smart, and i don’t think you’d want to leave alone for too long without me. he gets very needy.”

    “i trust Mack to take care of his boyfriend if you’re out of commission for a while.” the other biochemist chuckled at her comment, continuing to work on the french braid that was currently taking up a good portion of her desk “besides, what about me? if you turn into a puddle of goo who’s going to cuddle me in bed at night?”

     “well, i really hope you don’t decide that a jar containing my puddle like form will suffice” stopping in her tracks, jemma looked down at her hands while Bobbie laughed at her comment “wait....how did i end up playing with your hair?”


End file.
